One time programmable (OTP) electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM) can be an effective, low cost mechanism for providing non-volatile memory in a variety of computer related applications, such as in small handheld digital devices like cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.
A relatively high voltage is, however, generally required to perform a programming operation in OTP EPROM. In particular, the high programming voltage has to be applied to the drain of a transistor device of the OTP EPROM. Such a high voltage may, however, exceed certain thresholds in some applications. In advanced complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) applications, for example, the high programming voltage may exceed a breakdown voltage (BVdss) of the transistor device, which can induce a runaway current in the CMOS transistor based OTP EPROM, causing it to perform in an undesirable manner.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have OTP EPROM with an increased drain junction breakdown voltage so that the OTP EPROM can be utilized (e.g., programmed) in advanced CMOS applications without experiencing a runaway current.